


Faith, Trust, and...Pirate Sex

by LipsSoGoodLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pirate Harry, Pirates, Strip Tease, Sub Louis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipsSoGoodLarry/pseuds/LipsSoGoodLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis is Peter Pan and Harry is Captain Hook. Niall is the last remaining Lost Boy and Zayn and Liam both work for Captain Harry on his ship. Full of mischief, teasing, and some sex on a ship, the five of them do their best to maneuver their way through the magical world of Neverland. Filled with relationships, fluff, angst, and sex, this story will take you to a world you thought that you knew, but really know nothing about at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter Pan and Wendy Turned Out Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the always lovely Mica's (AKA pass-the-pencil on tumblr) Peter Pan AU drawings. I hope that I can do her drawings justice. I am trying to make this story as long as possible so bear with me, I promise that there will be plenty of gay sex, you're just going to have to wait longer than the first chapter. :) Again, thank you so much for all that you do Mica, not only for me personally but for sharing your beautiful art with all of us. So read on! I hope that you all like it, and always feel free to chat with me about the story or anything else you guys! I'm always taking suggestions for story ideas; whether they be about this story or just an idea for a new story, feel free to drop by and talk to me! Thank you so much! :)   
> P.S. Kudos to you if you know where I got this chapter title from! If you don't know, it's from the Jonas Brothers song "Fly With Me".

1.  
You may think that you know my story, but the truth is, you don’t. If you say that you do, you’re a liar. See, it’s true that I took Wendy to Neverland with me, and her little brothers too. We had a great time, really we did. But they had to go back to their own world, London, they called it. I led them back to their home, and I left them alone for a while so their parents wouldn’t become suspicious of them leaving. Problem was, I had a lot of duties to take care of myself back in Neverland, the Lost Boys counted on me to watch after them. By the time I flew back to London one night, they were all gone. I searched for hours and hours, until Shadow forced me to return to Neverland as the sun started to peek over the horizon. I went back every single night after that, desperate and obsessed with finding the young woman who had made me feel alive in a way that the Boys couldn’t. Night after night, twilight to sunrise, I roamed London and the surrounding cities for years. Problem was, being in the real world so much actually kicked my aging in, something that never happened to me in Neverland. So as I searched, my time clock began ticking again, my body began to mature though my mind never did. I grew into my skin a little more, my cheekbones becoming sharper and my bum becoming firmer. I gained an inch or so, but much to my chagrin, the height genes just were not in my favor.   
I found her, many years later as my body had developed to the ripe age of 21 years old. She was older as well, fully grown into a healthy woman’s body. She didn’t live with her brothers anymore, and I never did find them. Though she assured me they were doing well on their own, one a banker and the other a lawyer. She herself had become something that I never had envisioned her becoming, a stay at home mother.   
“His name is Louis.” I watched as she tried to shush her curious young son who was staring at me with the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen.   
“What kinda name is Louis?” the child was definitely hers, full of life and spunk both.   
“It’s his name, now be good,” she scolded gently and told him to go play. That’s all it took for the little lad to go scurrying off down the hallway. I had arrived at their house just before sunrise, the husband was already at work and that was fine with me, I had only come to find her.   
“Sorry about Thomas, he’s a hard one to handle,” she said as she laughed. That sound had always gotten to me, the sound was that of chimes blowing in the windy September air.   
“Don’t worry about it, Niall is much worse than he is,” I said cheekily, referring to one of my Lost Boys.   
“Ahh yes Niall, how is he? He was always my favorite,” she laughed and I laughed with her as I wandered her bedroom.   
“He’s good, really good. The last one left actually,” I admit, my eyes meeting hers across the room. As I had spent less and less time with the boys, they had begun to grow up, something you couldn’t do as a Lost Boy; I mean, it was in the title and everything. Ethan had been the first one to go, and then Jack had followed about a year later. Niall was the only one remaining but I really wasn’t worried about him growing up, he still picked his nose and tried to wipe them on Tinkerbell’s dress. She was still around too, though she had finally told me her actual name, Perrie, it suited her.   
She nodded and crossed the room to stand close to me, the closest she’d been to me since I let go of her hand as I returned her to her bedroom all those years ago.   
“You’ve grown,” she comments casually, as if she’s not completely surprised by the turn of events. I nod, giving her a wry smile.   
“Because I’ve been looking for you,” I admit. That does catch her off guard. “I really liked you Wendy.” I tell her, watching the small smile that played on her lips.   
“I liked you too Louis, you took me places I never thought were possible, both literally and figuratively.” And there was the Wendy I knew, acting older than her age, although, I suppose she was a true adult now.   
“I’ve been looking for you for years, I don’t know what I expected to see when I found you though,” I say as I look around the room again. The only child-like things were the building blocks strewn in the corner that I assumed belong to Thomas. “I thought I liked you, like, liked you liked you,” I say, the childish words falling off my lips as I looked to her again. She laughed again, gentle as always.   
“Well, I liked you liked you,” she repeats the words back to me and places a hand on my shoulder. Even she stood an inch or so taller than me. My hat made up for the height difference though.   
“I did too,” I say, smiling a bit at her. “But I don’t anymore, I mean, I don’t think I ever really thought about what it meant to like someone like that, I was just a child.” She smiles and reaches for my hat, straightening it on my head, the red feather slightly tickling my cheek before it’s upright again.   
“You still are a child Louis, just one in a grown man’s body.” We both laugh at that, and I notice the joy in her tone and the light in her eyes.   
“You’re a wonderful mum,” I tell her, still smiling affectionately towards her. “I’m glad I found you Wendy, I’m glad I know now that life has worked out for you,” I say, and I know it’s my time to leave with the sun peering up over the city skyline.   
“I’m glad you found me too, I’m glad I got to see the wonderful young man you’ve become,” she says, and it’s full of sincerity. I nod and reach into the pocket of my emerald green shorts, pulling out a small handful of Perrrie’s pixie dust.   
“One last time?” I ask, holding a hand to her. She smiles again and in that moment I see the young girl that I took to Neverland all those years ago, her curly bed head blowing around her face as I lead her out the window. I take her around the clock tower, once, twice, then thrice. As I set her back down in her bedroom, I see her waving goodbye to me, and I hear that familiar sound of wind chimes in September as I do a flip in the air, and pilot myself back home.


	2. Second Star To The Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again everyone! So this week is my spring break, which means I should hopefully be able to update chapter 3 later on as well :) I do still have work this week, and next Monday I have to go back to college-boo. Since I'm approaching the last month of school and I am a writing major, that means that I probably won't have a lot of time to update this after this week for about a month. I promise that I'll do my best though! As always, please leave any comments you have, including any ideas you have for the story. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter too, and I promise I will get to Harry soon! Niall deserves to have his backstory told too though hahaha. Enjoy! And as always, credit to the drawings that inspired this in the first place, Mica AKA pass-the-pencil on Tumblr.

The second that my toes touched the familiar dirt of Neverland, Niall was practically on top of me.

“There ya are! Find what you’re looking for this time? It’s getting lonely here at night. Perrie went to sleep right after you took off, she wasn’t any fun,” Niall huffed out his complaints all in one breath as he clung onto me, having climbed onto my back.

“Yes I found her you little devil,” I laughed as I trudged back to our tree with Niall still grasping onto my shoulders. Niall cheered and whooped from his spot, wrapping his pale legs around my hips.

“Boy’s night in, finally!” he crowed, a wide grin on his face. I shook my head but I knew that we were long overdue to just spend time together wreaking havoc on the island.

“Boys night,” I agree with a laugh as I toss the younger lad off my back, watching him land on his feet.

“Fuck yeah!” Niall cheered as he darted around to Perrie’s little nest, poking at her. “We’re gonna party tonight!” he yells at her even though she’s no further than a foot away from him. She scoffs and flutters her wings, getting up from her nest and flying over to me, her wings slowing as she lands on my bare shoulder.

“I suppose you’ll be needing extra pixie dust?” she sighs. She knew us and our fun too well.

“Yep! Cough it up!” Niall yells from the other side of the room before I had the chance to answer. She rolled her eyes but flew back to her nest, grabbing one of the empty vials and shook her wings over it. Miniature golden flakes of pixie dust fell into the small tube, making it blaze brighter than any glow stick.

“Thanks Per!” Niall grinned as she handed it over to him. She just sighed and nodded, though she had a small smile on her face. She’d always had a soft spot for Niall, he was pretty impossible not to love really.

“Ok ok, give me the dust,” I say and hold my hand out to Niall who gave it to me grudgingly. I couldn’t trust him to hold onto it since the time he had dumped an entire tube on himself and had nearly flown right out of the stratosphere. “Go get something to eat,” I tell him, watching him run right off. He could never resist when there was the promise of food involved.

“He’s something else,” she comments to me as she sits back in her nest, tucking her wings down.

“He is,” I agree, watching as the younger lad bounced around outside and picked berries off of the surrounding trees. I know you weren’t supposed to pick your favorite children, but Niall had truthfully always been my favorite of the three boys. That was just all the more true now that he was the only one that I had left.

“Do you think he’ll ever leave?” I’m so lost in thought I almost don’t here Perrie Bell’s whispered question.

“Nah,” I respond, my own tone hushed. “He’s too much of a little kid at heart, and he likes it here. You didn’t see the things I saw when I picked him to come here.” I shudder a little at the memory. I had sent Shadow out to find me some company after I had been stuck here alone for years with literally only my Shadow to keep me company. He had returned from a city called London first, the same place that I had met Wendy many years after. That’s where I found Jack, he was the first of the boys that I brought back here. He had been a bit of a trouble maker, wreaking havoc on the island for the first few days. He kicked trees and fell from them too, despite all the warnings I gave him not to break himself.

I sent Shadow out again on the eve of Jack’s third night there, when the boy was asleep. He came back hours later and took me to a smaller city called Doncaster, that’s where Ethan came from. The young boy had been hesitant at first, but I knew there had to be a reason for Shadow to have picked him to come with. Jack had been in a foster home, which is why his rambunctious energy had finally come out full force when he didn’t have to share my attention with everyone like he did at the home. So he had been hesitant when Ethan arrived, not keen on sharing the person who had taken him to this great island. Ethan was the lesser version of Jack, still full of life but able to contain it. He also didn’t get much attention in his family from what I had observed, the parents favoring the older sister over him. The first time I had introduced the two boys, they stared each other down until finally Jack gave in and dragged Ethan out to the tree cove he liked so much, showing him the easiest way to climb to the top of the trees and knock the coconuts down.

Finally came Niall, sweet, precious, Irish Niall who Shadow had found in a quaint city named Mullingar. He had been the hardest for me to convince to come along, even though he should have been the easiest. Niall was had been wearing a tattered red shirt with a multicolored bruise on his arm to match. I remember landing in his room that night, seeing him sitting up in his bed and just drawing to the best of his ability with a flashlight that he quickly shoved under his pillow when he thought he heard one of his parents move around in the hallway. 

_“Hey,” I whispered to the faux-blond haired lad, watching his head snap up towards me, icy-blue eyes wide._

_“W-who are you?” he stuttered, an undercurrent of fear in his voice._

_“I’m Louis, and I’ve come to take you to a better place, come on,” I held my hand out to the slightly shorter lad, watching as he just stared at it._

_“Why?” he asked simply, dragging his gaze back up to meet mine. I raised my eyebrows and stared pointedly at the discoloration that was standing out against his milky skin. Niall followed my gaze, quickly attempting to pull the sleeve of his shirt over it. “Doesn’t matter,” he said, dropping his voice quieter in what I could only assume was fear._

_“Except it does, and I can take you somewhere that won’t happen anymore, where you can play, and draw all the time,” I said, pointing at the piece of paper that he had been drawing what seemed to be the sun on. He looked down at the drawing too, his eyes empty, like he was the eclipse that was blocking out the sun on the paper. I was about to step closer to him when he suddenly stood up from the bed, a new urgency in his body as he went around the room and began gathering seemingly random objects. But there was still that hesitation in the way that he tip toed to gather his crayon box and all of the paper that he could find. Louis was patient though, waiting as the drawing supplies, clothes, a teddy bear, and finally a snow globe went into the small travel bag._

_“Ok…ok, I’m ready, where are we going though?” Niall finally asked as he approached me at the window where I still stood. I took Niall’s bag for him, knowing that if I didn’t the poor boy would most likely drop it from shock._

_“Neverland,” I say simply, throwing the bag over my shoulder and taking his hand with the other. He was hesitant at first, then downright skeptical as I drew him closer to the window. “How are we getting there? Where is this place?” the words barely had the chance to leave his mouth before I was sprinkling some of the pixie dust over his head, the golden flakes highlighting the blond accents in his hair._

_“We fly of course, straight past the second star to the right,” I whispered to him, laughing as his eyes grew to twice their normal size. Before he could protest, I jumped out the window, Niall in tow as I led him up and over the city, over the ocean, and to the island that he would have his real first chance at a life at._

“Louis! I found those purple berries!” Niall’s excited shout snapped me out of my memories. I smiled as I made my way out of the tree and to the enthusiastic boy in the clean yellow shirt with the unmarked, perfectly clear skin.


End file.
